User blog:Wachowman/Parody 15 FINALE Paro vs Devil vs Tbone vs PenisCrusher vs Samis
AND WE'RE HERE, THE FINALE,it's been really fun but I need a break, although this will most likely be back pretty soon, maybe 2-3 weeks at the shortest, but Tomorrow, there's actually a Special Parody, Suggested by Dragon that I had to make and release As quick as possible, so yeah, there's that, now for the kinda final time, Please Enjoy. Note THERE IS NO NOTE :3 WAIT...ER...NEVER MIND, I FORG- NO WAIT I REMEM-NO I DINT, JUST ENJ-WAIT I-NO..THATS NOT IT, OK ENJOY. Actually, remember, don't vote biased for this battle, vote on who won, now enjoy. (Wachow looks at Meat because he knows he'll vote for PenisCrusher because of his name -_-) Troll battle Royal Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_8GN7gRRGA EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY PARO-THESE VS DEVIL BEGIN Paro Cool horns there, Devilish, Looking like a troll who is a bitch. How many Sockpuppets does it take, To take down and ruin one wiki for Fucks Sake. It's a disgrace how you got banned for Shadow Warrior, But When you got banned for him, you came back and started a war. You're from Hell, man, Goddamn Hell, man, And every SockPuppet you make gets Banned. Like a messed up troll, with a retarded Mind, Who doesn't give up, but always pays the price. With an endless supply of Sockpuppets and lies, You're a Devil guy, Well I spit hot rhymes. Coolface ,Disgrace, is Evil Times 3 You'll be ended with a ban, to your IP. Devil Look somewhere else besides your nuts, you stupid Beast, Cause I know I won't be beaten by the Tiny Parothese. You think I give a fuck about my ban? Ill just change my IP, and come back again. You thought, you were smart with your SockPuppet, Then you got Caught and the ended it. All your SPs, BANNED, all your AWCs, BANNED, That White kid that was always Vicious, BANNED! You wanna come back, but they want you away, Who here even wants you to stay? Get you and all you "Friends" outta the Wiki, You'll get BanHammered harder than that Priest CE. Tbone I have no pride for you, who ruined every chance I had to come back to this wiki and Apologize, When it comes to Trolls dudes, I'm the least of both of you, So I'm here to tell the wiki what The Tbone can do! Lemme start with YOU THERE, DevilishMind, No one has had Fun with you ever since you died. You have no friends with Powers if I'm right, No Dragonsblood can't do shit tonight. And Paro man, no one gives a shit, About, your, nuts, You think you're funny, but in reality, we all know you suck! I'm not hated by Wikia, can't say that for both of you, So stop coming back as SPs and accept getting Crushed you fools! PenisCrusher Knock knock knock, Hello? did somebody day, Crusher? I'm the Troll who's better than all yo', And Tbone, you are a troll, don't you know? Crushed Dicks of all Admins, Scraw, Loyg, to Meat no doubt, If you got banned after me, Time to get out! I was banned in just a few days Man, Even got someone named after me called Vagina OH YEAH! You Two needa get smarter, You need to get rid of your Boner, And you all are the Same it's just you're all Loners. Samis Did somebody say, Samis? LAAAAAAAAAAAAAG, you want to mess with this, I'm a famous Youtuber, so you best not get me pissed. Ill Drum You hard like a Drummer, cause all of you trolls are losers, I'm only 10 years old, and so far I'm one of the best Users. Ill ban this wiki sometime, these people don't deserve me, This wiki is Doomed anyways, so you winning is in all of your dreams, You don't know what you're Doin', when you mess with a guy like SamisFusion Ill show you my Raps are some of the best, in the entire ERB WIKI, AT LAST. (Then A screen of all parodies made by me appears) WHO WON? Paro Devil Tbone PenisCrusher Samis Song End ALRIGHTY THEN, I guess that's it, ;-; imma miss you guys unless your in chat but yo ow still I ain't doing much other things on this wiki so yep :3 but like always, Comment what you thought about the parody and please make suggestions, imma need em if I want to make Season 2. It's been fun, But for now, See ya guys, until next time. Next time No poll, but it's not a fail poll either :3 Category:Blog posts